


Delirium

by icandrawamoth



Series: Whumptober 2019 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Poisoning, Sick Character, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: BD-1's holoprojector glows to life with one of the giant spiders Cal had fought such a short time ago. The droid makes an insistent noise and splashes one word in big, red letters across the image: POISON.





	Delirium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CheapBourbon (blank_ghost)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blank_ghost/gifts).

> For Whumptober day three prompt "delirium" and inspired by [this art post](https://cheapbourbon.tumblr.com/post/186180613219/m-ok-buddy-i-just-need-to-rest-for-a-bit) and its glorious tags.

Cal starts to realize something is wrong as he's fighting the KX security droid. His reactions are slowing, an ache starting to build behind his eyes. He assumes it's fatigue – he's been working hard today, after all – and simply dips further into the Force, drawing strength. Eventually, he strikes the droid's head off and stands panting as it's body crumples heavily to the floor. The battle had still been too close for comfort.

One of the Wookiee prisoners roars, and Cal shakes himself back to his mission, quickly slicing the cells with BD-1's help. He shoots a tired grin at the Wookiees as the doors slide open and they race out to the battle. Soon he's been left alone in their dust and moves to follow.

Only to have his legs buckle under him when he takes a step. BD-1 squeals in alarm, and Cal automatically tries to reassure him – only to find that his mouth suddenly doesn't seem to be working. Cal is on his knees, shaky arms holding him up, his own heavy breathing filling his ears as he tries to figure out what's going on.

“Bee...?” he manages, blinking suddenly-heavy eyelids as he tires to find his droid.

BD-1 scuttles over, beeping worriedly, his quick movement leaving dizzying trails in Cal's vision.

“What's-?” Cal mumbles, suddenly unsure of what he'd even meant to ask.

BD-1 nudges at him worriedly, tweeping loudly, and then his holoprojector glows to life. Cal jerks his head away as the blue light stabs at his eyes, then slowly turns back, trying to make out the image.

He jerks back instinctively, recognizing one of the giant spiders he'd fought such a short time ago. He can't remember their proper name. BD-1 makes an insistent noise and splashes one word in big, red letters across the image: POISON.

Cal swears inwardly. Of course. Why hadn't he considered that? Through his blurry vision, he can see the red stains on his exposed arm where one of the creatures' fangs had pierced his skin. He hadn't worried about the injury; it had seemed minor at the time. Now that he knows, he can almost feel the venom coursing through his veins. Some Jedi would have been able to burn it away with Force, but he doesn't know that power.

Cal struggles to breathe as his stomach threatens to rebel and pain shoots through his head. BD-1 is anxiously tottering from foot to foot, display deactivated again he stares up at him.

“I'll be okay,” Cal says, aware of how his voice is shaking. “Just need a-”

There's a noise from behind him, and he jerks around but can see nothing but shadows. His heart hammers in his chest as he realizes he could be hallucinating. Hearing things. Seeing things. He has no idea what this poison is or how it might be affecting him. He could be dying.

He hears himself laughing hysterically. Dying from a spider bite on Kashyyyk. He's doing the Inquisitorius a favor. What a way for one of the last Jedi to go.

A sudden stab of pain makes Cal cry out and yank his right arm protectively to his body, causing him to overbalance and crash onto his side. Through bleary eyes he stares at the new source of discomfort and sees a pinpoint of fresh blood. He shivers as heat seems to radiate from that point, burning up his arm and sending a burst of energy through his body.

A stim-shot. _Good thinking, BD._ Cal thinks the words but can't quite get his mouth to form them. It should be enough to get him moving. Find the Wookiees. They'll be used to the spiders. They'll have treatment that can help him. If he can just...

BD-1 is beeping insistently again, nudging against his side. Cal shakily pushes him away, concentrating on getting his feet under him. The entire world is still swimming, the ground moving beneath him, but he can do this. He's Cal Kestis, dammit. He survived Order 66. He's survived everything up until now. This is not the way he dies.

He's walking, suddenly, with no memory of the transition from being on his knees. Lurching, really. He clutches the frame of the open door, wincing at the green-filtered light outside. He can distantly hear BD-1's feet on the floor behind him.

A few Wookiees are clustered nearby, improvised weapons held defensively. Cal tries calling to to them, but sound dies in his throat. He knees go weak again, and as much as he struggles, he can feel himself falling, the breath knocked out of him as he hits the ground.

BD-1 beeps madly, his little feet trotting across the ground. Cal panics. His one friend, his one defense, is leaving him alone. Alone, helpless, _dying..._

But then the droid sounds draw closer again, this time accompanied by heavier feet and familiar grunting speech. They've found him, Cal thinks as consciousness slips away. _Hopefully in time._


End file.
